True Chaos
by TeamChaosHunters
Summary: The servers are the seven chaos... Chaos is power, enriched by the heart... The controller exist to unify the chaos... But, can the controller handle what is to come? Only time will tell, as his friends embark on a treacherous journey to save him, but can one truly save another from themselves?
1. The Mission

True Chaos

**MTUL: Okay so this is my first chapter story so I'm a little nervous. I hope you enjoy it and tell me how I'm doing in the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Sega respectively.**

* * *

Chapter One: The Mission

**West Wing: Eggman's Base**

An explosion could be seen in the middle of the forest as our hero's try to escape Eggman's base.

"Tails! Come in Tails! Are you and the Cyclone close by?"

"Yes I'm waiting for you and Knuckles to return. What's taking you guys so long?"

The mission _was_ simple. Get in, get the Chaos Emeralds, and get out. Not a problem right? Wrong. Turns out Eggman never had the emeralds. The trap was to lure Sonic in so Eggman can do Chaos knows what to him. Of course Sonic thought of such a possibility so he brought Knuckles along to help in case it was a trap. Even with the odds of being prepared it didn't help that an army of Eggman's robots were prepared as well. Through all this chaos Knuckles and Sonic were separated.

"Tails I need you to go and try to contact Knuckles. We got separated during the battle." Sonic said through his communicator-Tails gave him one so they could stay in contact during the mission- while dodging a barrage of missiles.

"I can try, but what about you? This is a one way system. You won't be able to contact me if you're in trouble!" Tails replied with as he was worried for his friend.

"That's the point Tails! For all we know Knuckles could be in trouble and we wouldn't know because we were blocking his signal. I will be alright okay? You don't have to worry about me I can handle myself." Sonic said in a reassuring voice.

"Alright Sonic I trust you. Tails signing off."

"Alright now I can focus on you guys." Sonic said right before he spindashed into 2 robots. They retaliated by sending an array of bullets. "Oh come on don't be mad. My attention is on you now." Sonic said mockingly. He spindashed 5 more robots before getting caught by a giant robot. "Hey let go." He said while struggling in the robots metal grip.

"Oh ho ho ho. Now why would I do that rodent?"

"Oh it's good to see you again Eggy. I was wondering when you would join the party." Sonic stated as he stopped struggling in the robots grip.

"Ah yes, but this will be your downfall rodent. As for you see, I have already won." Eggman said as he came into view.

"Yea I really doubt that. I'm just going to get free and stop you like I do every time." Sonic smirked knowing this would just go the same way it always did.

"Oh but sadly you are wrong, for you see you were doomed to fail the second you were captured." Eggman smiled evilly knowing he finally won.

Sonic's smirk quickly fell. "What do you mean?" He said quite intrigued by what Eggman had to say for once.

"Ah I'm not going to tell you want my plan is just incase that pesky fox is eavesdropping. Now let's go. I have great things planned for you." And with that, Eggman left with the robot that has a hold on Sonic following close behind.

**East Wing: Eggman's Base**

"Knuckles! Come in Knuckles! Where is your location?"

"Hey kid listen kid I'm kinda busy right now, but I'm in the East Wing if you would like to help out cause I'm getting overwhelmed here." Knuckles stated as he punched through an EggPawn.

"I'm on my way Knuckles!" Tails said as he flew the Cyclone down by the east wing. He then turned it into its Mech form. Tails entered the building gunning down any robots that came in his path. He soon spotted Knuckles trying to fight a giant robot.

"Looks like you could use some help Knuckles." Tails said as he fired his energy blaster at the robot.

"You bet on it kiddo if you were any second later I might have become a Knuckles Sandwich!" Knuckles said while shovel clawing the robot to make sure it's down. "Now where's Sonic? Didn't you go to him first?" Knuckles looked at the small kit.

"No he told me to contact you to see if you were okay. You were in trouble so I came to help." Tails said this as he frowned. He was worried about Sonic. Sonic was his best friend, they were as close as brothers. '_I sure hope Sonic's okay…_'

As if Knuckles was reading his mind he tried to reassure the young fox. "Don't worry about Sonic; he knows how to take care of himself. Trust me Eggman couldn't keep him in one place even if he cemented his feet to the floor. I know because I actually tried that. Who knew he was stranger then cement?" Knuckles smiled remembering the fond memory, when Sonic had lost a bet and had to have his feet cemented to the floor so he couldn't run. After the cement dried, Sonic being the person he was started trying to run and get unstuck. Eventually he managed to pull his feet out of the cement-shoes still intact might I add- and ran away to the amazement of Knuckles. Knuckles never imagined he'd do it, but with Sonic you never know.

Tails simply laughed. "I guess you're right Knuckles let's go back to the Mystic Ruins." And with that Knuckles jumped on top of the Cyclone as it transformed back into its plane form. They then headed back to Tails' workshop, but little did they know of the danger that was to ensue.

* * *

**MTUL: So how did you like it? I think I did much better than how I did in 'A Brothers Bond", but that's up to you guys. So if you did like it tell me in the reviews. If you didn't then tell me how to improve. But I don't think I'll be changing my style of writing because it's going really smooth for me right now, so I'm not going to change my ways of writing. Also I'm sorry; I'm not good at writing battles so that's my weak point. If you have any suggestions I'd be more than happy to take them. Any text changes will appear in my other stories because I really do like what I'm doing right now. If you have any ideas for the story I'd be happy to take them as well. Do you guys think I have their attitudes correct? If I don't please tell me so I can fix that … maybe. Now I'm just ranting, hope you enjoyed! More chapters to come! Please Review!**

**P.S: If any of you didn't catch the reference/joke I made in the story I'd advise playing Resident Evil.**

**"_If I was a second late you would have become a Jill Sandwich" ~ Barry_**


	2. So It Begins

**MTUL: Yay! I'm uploading a new chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic characters, but if I did the world will most likely implode. They belong respectively to Sega!**

* * *

**Tails Workshop**

Tails workshop is usually a calm and peaceful environment so he can put his whole focus on whatever machine or invention he's making. Wait! Who lets an 8 year old own a house none of the less a workshop! Sorry I digress. Anyways like a said usually peaceful, but today…

"Tails calm down!" An angry voice shouted.

"How can I calm down when Eggman has my best friend Knuckles!" A small voice retorted.

Right now Knuckles and Tails were having an argument. The former telling the latter to calm down, but the latter telling the former he cant calm down and they should do something to save Sonic. Tails was pacing back and forth making a plan to infiltrate Eggman's base and free Sonic from his clutches. Knuckles was trying to reason with the kid, but to no avail.

"Kid, Sonic might not even be there! He might have gone out to explore for awhile he always that so why not suspect that he's doing that this time?" Knuckles looked as Tails stopped pacing and looked at him.

"Knuckles he said he would be right back! And that was two days ago! Also Sonic never leaves without telling me first so I won't worry! Not on only that, but he wasn't answering his communicator. Something has to be wrong I just know it." Tails continued pacing once more as Knuckles sighed.

"Listen kid I know how much Sonic means to you. He raised you heck, he's basically your brother, but put some faith in him. What would Sonic say if he saw how you were acting now?" Knuckles watched as Tails stopped pacing and lowered his head.

"He… he would tell me not to worry about him. He'll find some way to get free…" Tails started crying, fearing the worst for his friend. Knuckles noticing this walked over to Tails and wrapped his arm around Tails. Tails cried into Knuckles' chest. Knuckles rubbed his back trying to calm him down.

"If you're really this worried I'll come back in 3 days and if he's not back I'll help you search for him, alright?" Tails stopped crying and looked up at Knuckles. Tails smiled and hugged Knuckles. Once he was done he went over to his desk and took out a blueprint. He looked over at Knuckles.

"Thanks Knuckles! I'm going to get a start on our plan so when the time comes we can just run out that door and save Sonic from whatever torture Eggman's putting him through!" Knuckles smiled as he admired the small kit's determination to save his only family.

"Okay now that that problem is solved I should head back to Angel Island to see if the Master Emerald is okay. Can't leave it for too long or Eggman or maybe the bat girl will come to steal it. Bye Tails, and remember if Sonic comes around tell me okay?" Knuckles was half way out the door when he turned to Tails to receive an answer. Tails looked over to Knuckles and nodded.

"Bye Knuckles." And with that Knuckles left Tails' work shop and headed towards the Master Emeralds shrine so he can resume his job; protecting the Master Emerald. After Knuckles left Tails looked out the window and sighed. He was hoping that Sonic was okay and would come through the door and tell Tails about his travels. But Tails knew better, deep down he knew Eggman had his brother and was doing something diabolical to him. '_Please be alright Sonic.'_ And with that last thought in his mind he went to his room and slept a sleep filled with nightmares.

* * *

**Eggman's Base: Control Room**

In Eggman's control room you could see the doctor himself looking at his security camera monitors. In one screen you could see his newly remade E-Series models. '_Perfect, those were my best models. With them by my side they is no way my plan won't work.'_ The doctor smiled as he remembered how successful they were in his plan to awaken the God of Destruction; Chaos. He looked over at the screen that watched over his dungeon. In the screen you could see Sonic chained to a wall in his cell, he was knocked out. '_When I'm done with you hedgehog, everything you hold dear will fall before me. Too bad you won't be able to help them, for you will be long gone.'_ Eggman laughed madly as he turned around and stared at seven containment tubes that held the Seven Chaos Emeralds.

"Oh you were hard to collect, but now that you're in my possession my plan will be completed. Finally everything is falling into place. With the Chaos Emeralds in my possession and Sonic under my supervision I can start stage one of my plans, and soon take over the world." Eggman turned off all the monitors and looked at his hologram map. It showed 12 red dots.

"Tomorrow, I shall begin preparing the laboratory. And in three days when everything is set I shall start the experiment. In time I will become the most powerful man in the world. Soon Project C.H.A.O.S will awaken and when that happens no one will stop me. And Sonic, not even you will be able defeat _it_."

* * *

**MTUL: So, how was it? Did I do well, and meet your expectations? I hope I did and I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE Review!**


	3. Chaos in the Laboratory

True Chaos

**MTUL: What's this, a chapter? It seems like it! Another chapter for all you lovely's. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sonic characters, but if I did I would make Eggman's name go back to Robotnik and Sonic would be roboticized. See, this is why I ****don't**** own it. They belong respectively to Sega.**

* * *

**Angel Island**

It was a normal day on Angle Island. The Guardian Knuckles; however was not lucky and didn't get a single break before he had to run. It started when he woke up and found that annoying bat girl; Rouge, attempting to steal the Master Emerald… again. After he chased her away he was hoping for peace and quiet when Amy came over. You wouldn't want to be him. He had a pretty rough time dealing with her.

_**Flashback**_

_Amy ran all the way to the top of the emerald shrine. After catching her breath she walked up to Knuckles. "Knuckles have you seen Sonic anywhere? He's been gone for at least a week. What is he doing, running through outer space?" Amy looked at Knuckles hoping that he knew where __her__ Sonic was. _

_Knuckles knowing of the danger to come if he made Amy upset or mad decided to think of what he was going to say before he said it out loud. "Amy to answer all of your questions, One: no I did not see Sonic, Two: Sonic can't run in space it's physically impossible because there is no gravity. If you must know Tails and I believe Eggman has him held captive so today we were going to charge into Eggman's base today to see _if_ he does have Sonic." Knuckles feeling pretty content with his answer started to lean back on the Master Emerald knowing that he wasn't going to get pummeled by a magical Piko Piko Hammer. Wait a minute where the heck does she put that thing! Is it soul bound and she can summon it at will or is she shoving it up her as- you know what let's go with answer number one shall we? Sorry I digress… again. As Knuckles was relaxing he heard an ear piercing shriek. We all knew this was coming…_

"_WHAT! YOU MEAN MY SONNIKU~ WAS CAPTURED AND YOU DIDN'T HELP HIM! THAT'S IT ECHIDNA YOUR DEAD MEAT." Amy looked furious as she summoned her Piko Piko Hammer. _

_Knuckles immediately got up and started running like hell knowing, that when you got Amy mad there was no reasoning with her._

For about three hours Knuckles ran away from Amy. Eventually he reached Tails workshop and hid inside. He closed all the curtains and crouched down on the ground. He waited a few minutes before opening a small crack in the curtains to look out the window to make sure the Pink Menace was gone. Thankfully she was, so he relaxed. Knuckles knew he couldn't go back to Angel Island for she might be waiting for him there, so he decided that now was the time for Tails and him to go looking for Sonic. So he started walking to the basement for, he knew Tails would be down there. Unfortunately after taking a few steps a trap door opened up and he fell down it. He was tumbling down a dark tunnel and soon he finally landed, on his head to say the least. After getting himself composed he got up and realized he was in the passenger seat of the Tornado.

"Hi Knux! Glad to see that you dropped by. Anyways now that you're here we should probably go look for Sonic! You're ready, good let's go!" Tails popped his head out from in front of the pilot's seat and started the engine. Knuckles just stared in shock for a few seconds, before he shook his head.

"Wow kid when you said that you'd get things ready so we can leave _immediately _I didn't think you meant THIS!" Knuckles waved his arms as if to gesture that falling from a trap door right into the plane was not what he expected. Tails turned around and rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

"I try Knuckles, I try." Tails then made a serious face and turned back towards the controls of the Tornado. "Knuckles we need to get going we wasted too much time already. So if you would mind I'd appreciate if you would put on your seatbelt." Knuckles nodded and put on his seatbelt.

"All right let's get going." Knuckles waited for the kit to get the plane out of the workshop. All the while this was happening Knuckles just stared out towards the sky. '_Sonic what trouble did you get yourself into this time?'_ While he was thinking this, somewhere he just knew Sonic was going through hell and back.

**Eggman's Base**

'_Finally it's time. Soon, soon, the world will be in my grasp.' _Eggman smiled as he walked out of his control room. He started heading down the long, cold, and dark corridors of his base. His destination; the dungeon. His smile never left his face as he reached the cell holding his enemy; Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic ears perked up as he noticed the noise of his cell door opening. He looked up and came face to face with Eggman. He scowled obviously knowing that the 'good' doctor was up to something. Sonic was also a little thrown back by that… crazed smile the doctor had.

"Good afternoon, _Sonic_. How have you enjoyed your stay at my base?" Eggman looked at Sonic with a crazed look in his eyes, if you could see his eyes I mean, because of the glasses and… anyways Sonic scowled. He refused to give Eggman what he wanted.

"Why are you really here Egghead? I'm pretty sure you didn't come here to exchange pleasantries, but if you did I must say, your living conditions aren't the best. I mean really chaining your guest to the wall, that's not very nice." Eggman's smile grew wider. Sonic's scowl grew deeper he almost reminded Eggman of Shadow.

"Don't worry hedgehog. You won't have to deal with those chains for long. Yes, but it's a shame the chains will be replaced with something much more …interesting." Eggman turned his back to Sonic who had lost his scowl and now had a confused expression on.

"What are you playing at Eggm-" Sonic lost conscious as a tranquilizer was put in his neck. Eggman secretly had the tranquilizer on him so he could transport Sonic to the laboratory without any troubles. He took of the chains that held Sonic bound to the wall and carried him to the laboratory. After locking Sonic's hands and feet in place Eggman left to get the Chaos Emeralds for they were needed for this _experiment_.

A few hours passed before Sonic regained conscious. He noticed immediately his restraints and tried to break free to no avail. He soon gave up and looked around to see his surroundings. Sonic noticed he was in what seemed to be a laboratory. To his left was a small table that held various sedatives. To his right he saw a control panel and The Seven Chaos Emeralds! Sonic widened his eyes in surprise. '_That's where they went! No one wonder Tails nor could I find them. Eggman must have also used something to mess with the Emerald radars signal!' _Sonic tried to reach out to the Chaos Emeralds with his mind, but couldn't for some reason.

"So you've noticed the Emeralds. Don't even bother trying to reach out to them with your mind; I've subdued their power for the moment. Now Sonic, do you know what I'm going to do to you?" Eggman appeared by Sonic's right. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Of _course _I do Egghead. If I did do really think I'd still be here? Of course I don't." Sonic clenched his fist obviously not liking being tied down by the doctor. Eggman went over to the containment tubes that held the Chaos Emeralds.

"It wouldn't hurt to tell you since I _know_ that pesky fox and echidna won't be coming any time soon, and you won't even remember what happened to you when I'm done. What I'm simply doing is playing god. To create and destroy can be a power bestowed upon man, but to actually mess with someone's soul, that is the power of a god! Do you remember that prayer Tikal recited? '_The Servers are the Seven Chaos, Chaos is power enriched by the heart, the Controller exist to unify the Chaos'_ to put it simply there is 4 controllers. You, Shadow, Knuckles, and Silver. Out of all the people in the world the Chaos Emeralds chose you four. But as I did research I found out that there is only one controller. Although all four of you can manipulate Chaos Energy only one can fully control it. After careful analysis I found out who it is. The one being who the so called 'controller' is was quite a shock, but in reality it was so simple! Sonic, you are the true controller. Not Shadow as he was created unnaturally, not Silver for he hasn't the most experience with Chaos Control, and finally not Knuckles as he has only gone truly super once and doesn't have a close bond with the Chaos Emeralds, no he has a close bond with the Master Emerald. But you Sonic have gone super more times than anyone else has. Not only that, but you have more transformations than should be normal. You are the embodiment of chaos from excess exposure to Chaos Energy. So if Tikal's prayer can bring peace to the Chaos Emeralds, then all I have to do is make a corrupted version, which I did make. Behold hedgehog as the Chaos Emeralds become consumed in darkness!" Eggman went over to the control panel and pressed a button. Soon the containment tubes glowed a dark aura as the Chaos Emeralds pulsed. Their color soon faded away leaving their colors pale red, pale yellow, pale green, pale light blue, pale blue, and grey. They stopped pulsing as the dark aura died down. "Now, for the fun part." Eggman pressed two other buttons; one opened up the containment tubes, the other revealed a laser coming out of the floor pointed at Sonic.

Eggman walked over too the containment tubes and took the Chaos Emeralds away from them. He then opened a compartment in the laser and placed all seven Chaos Emeralds in them. "With this I can change the Chaos inside of you. This would change everything about you; your personality, your morals, and lastly your appearance. All I have to do is speak my corrupted prayer and soon you will be under my control. So shall we begin?" Eggman closed the compartment and looked at Sonic who was attempting to break free of his restraints once again.

"Robotnik you can't be serious on doing this!" Sonic stopped struggling and looked at Eggman with a desperate look in his eyes. Eggman walked to Sonic's left side and looked down at him. He smiled.

"Such a shame. The once great hero Sonic the Hedgehog now trapped in my grasp. Don't worry once it's over you won't remember it and even if you did most likely you wouldn't care. Sayonara Sonic the Hedgehog!" Eggman laughed madly as he went back to his machine. _"The servants are the seven chaos, Chaos is power controlled by my will, The controller exists to enslave the chaos." _A small orb appeared at the tip of the laser. The small orb grew in size before a beam of light shot out of it and hit Sonic. Sonic closed his eyes and screamed in agony as he saw flashes of his friends, they soon disappeared from memory. He now saw flashes of his friends mutilated in so many different ways. At first Sonic was disgusted and horrified by the images he saw, but soon a different feeling replaced those two. Sonic started enjoying seeing the pain his 'friends' were in. A crazed smile made its way on Sonic's face. Sonic's hands started shaking as the tips of his gloves fingertips disintegrated and sharp, long claws protruded from his fingers. The cuffs of his gloves started tearing and ripping. The same happened with the cuffs of his socks. Sonic's teeth like his nails grew and sharpened. Now all of his teeth were fang like. His fur started becoming unkempt and ruffled. When Sonic opened his eyes his green irises became _blood_ red. Soon the red irises melted and became red liquid, which formed hypnotic swirls instead of regular eyes. Sonic looked absolutely crazy. After the transformation was done the restraints holding Sonic down exploded as an insane laughter filled the room.

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**_

* * *

**MTUL: Ta-Da the new chapter, so what did you all think about it. And let me just say a few things. 1) Yes that little piece about the running in outer space was supposed to be a reference to Sonic X. 2) Yes I did use Dr. Finitevus' Corrupted Prayer. 3) Sonic's claws and teeth are supposed to resemble the Werehog's if any of you were confused. Hope you enjoyed! Please Review! **


	4. Tag! You're It!

True Chaos

**MTUL: Why must I have no say in whose heart I can or cannot rip out! Grr… Well hope you enjoy this chapter even though I had to retcon my first idea… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic and Friends. I don't even own the ability to kill a fat doctor in my own stories cause of **_**someone**_**, but never mind that it will be an extra chapter! Sonic and everyone else (I'm talking about you Big…) belong to Sega respectively!**

* * *

**Eggman's Base: With Tails and Knuckles**

Tails and Knuckles arrived at Eggman's base in no time flat. After Tails landed (not at all softly) he and Knuckles entered Eggman's Base. They had to battle many robots before getting to the West Wing. All was silent and no signs of past struggles could be seen. No robots, no _broken_ robots, no skid marks, all there was, was nothing. Tails looked around before looking at Knuckles. "I don't get it! There should be something here! I don't care what it is as long as it is some-"

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**_ Tails stopped midsentence as his eyes went wide. Knuckles eyes went wide as he felt a fluctuate in Chaos Energy. His muscle tightened preparing for a fight. He narrowed his eyes as he heard some clattering and muffled screams. Knuckles noticed Tails ears swiveling in all directions, must likely trying to figure out the location of the noise. '_Just what is Eggman doing, wait SONIC!'_ At the same moment Knuckles and Tails thought the same thing. They both took of in the direction the noise was coming from. _Left. Left. Forward. Right. Forward. Lef- NO! Right. Forward. _All they could hear from that point was the sound of their shoes hitting the cold hard metallic ground. _Clink. Clank. Clink. Clank. Clink. Clank. _They both came to a stop in front of a door. It was opened slightly ajar. Knuckles looked at Tails and motioned him to stay back incase something dangerous was inside there. After Tails backed away Knuckles brought back his attention to the door. He opened it slowly before slamming it opened. He quickly scanned the room before his eyes landed on Eggman on the floor.

Knuckles ran over to him and saw a look of terror frozen on his face. Knuckles checked his pulse, but found none. Eggman was _dead_. Knuckles looked more closely at the room and he saw seven broken containment tubes, a examination table with destroyed restraints, a broken laser pointed at the table, and a destroyed dash board. '_What in Chaos' name where you doing here Robotnik?' _Knuckles got off the floor. "Tails I think you better get in here; it looks like Eggman was playing 'Chaos in the Laboratory!'" Tails ran inside obviously not feeling safe outside. When Tails saw Eggman he quickly ran to him. Tails feel down and grabbed Eggman's hand with tears in his eyes. Although Eggman was his enemy he remembered what Sonic had once told him when he was a small kit.

**Flashback**

_A twelve year old Sonic and a 4 year old Tails were walking through a forest looking for a nice place to stay before night fell. Tails had something on his mind. He had heard about how Dr. Robotnik had captured many of the animals on South Island and was using them as battery sources for his Badniks. He also got some info from Sonic (albeit small head nods and hand movements. He never understood why Sonic wouldn't _talk_ to him he guessed it was because of his abnormality.) Tails looked at Sonic and decided to ask the question that was bugging him for a very long time (or a long time for him.) "Sonic? Why don't you just _kill_ Robotnik?" Sonic stopped walking and looked at Tails with wide eyes and his mouth agape. Tails backed away a bit scared he made his _only_ friend angry. Sonic noticing this relaxed and went down on one knee. He beckoned Tails to come to him. Tails did exactly that and was surprised when Sonic picked him up and put him on his knee. Sonic started smoothing out Tails hair and looked him straight in the eyes. Black met black. _

_Then at that moment Tails got the biggest surprise he would've never thought he would ever get. "Lil' buddy, nobody deserves to die. Not even Robotnik." Sonic actually spoke to him! His voice was so smooth and although it wasn't that deep it still had soothing capabilities. Tails was also surprised that Sonic had actually called him his buddy! Tails nuzzled into Sonic's chest enjoying this moment, he actually had a friend. Sonic stared off into the distance, still smoothing out Tails' fur. "Even though he is a _very_ bad man that doesn't mean he deserves to die. Everyone has a time when they have to go, but it would be wrong to take his life away before his time. Besides it's not the _right_ thing to do. It's not his fault he's this way. We shouldn't judge him because he was lead down the wrong road. We can try our best to save him from the depths, but he's fallen too deep. It may take some time, but one day we'll do it. We'll bring him back from the depths"…_

Tails was saddened. He looked at Knuckles with tears in his eyes. "Was it his time Knuckles?" Knuckles was surprised at Tails words. He shook his head not knowing what to tell him. Knuckles sighed knowing the kit was waiting for an answer.

"I don't think so Tails, I think someone murdered him." Knuckles looked at the broken laser. It was obvious that that didn't kill him. It was something else, maybe what he had restrained. Knuckles just closed his eyes. He tried to find out what that fluctuate in Chaos Energy was. He saw a green aura around the containment tubes, but saw far away in the base a neon green aura that was out of control around an object that he couldn't identify. Knuckles tried focusing on it, but stopped when he felt a sudden pain in his head. He staggered and griped his head. _**"So, you've seen my work. Are you impressed? Hehe, I was on my way out when I felt someone trying to focus on my Chaos Energy. But~ now that you're here do you wanna play a game with me? Let's play Tag!"**_ A deep voice echoed through Knuckles head. After the voice left his head he noticed Tails was still looking at Eggman's corpse. Knuckles tried to figure out what happened when suddenly the lights went out. "Emergency Base shut down. Emergency Base shut down." A red light came on and flickered off. Every two seconds it did this. Tails immediately ran over to Knuckles. Knuckles eyes scanned the room waiting for signs of an attack. Suddenly he heard the sound of someone running extremely fast. He and Tails soon saw a shadowed figure run by the door so fast that it almost was a blur. Tails widened his eyes at this, he only knew two people who could run that fast, and the only one who could possibly be in Eggman's base was…

"SONIC! WAIT FOR ME!" Tails ran out the door and ran after the shadowed figure. Knuckles widened his eyes and ran after Tails. "Tails wait! Stupid kid…" Little did he know that this was just the start of the game. Tails had just given the signal for the game of Tag to begin…

* * *

**MTUL: Stupid Tails… Stupid Knuckles… Stupid Eggman… You're all gonna die! Just kidding! Well maybe, but someone will die in chapter 6, that's all I'm saying!**


End file.
